


Беспокойный вечер

by Emiliya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Childbirth, Don't Try This At Home, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor China/Russia (Hetalia), Minor Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia), Modern Era, Mpreg, Omega North Italy, Omega Verse, Out of Character, Prussia Needs A Hug, home birth
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiliya/pseuds/Emiliya
Summary: Внезапно, блондин услышал, как участилось дыхание омеги:- Феличиано... Что-то случилось? - он стал перед ним на колени, сжав тонкие ладошки, которые тот поспешил выдернуть и приложить к немаленькому животу.- Д-да... - все так же тяжело дыша, выговорил Варгас, поднимая взгляд карих с медовым отливом глаза на альфу. - Я, кажется, рожаю...
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	Беспокойный вечер

**Author's Note:**

> Я написала это в пятнадцать и я люблю эту работу, но смотря на нее сейчас... Я понимаю, что тут хватает недочётов и косяков. Но не смотря на это я всё равно очень люблю её. И не уверена, что буду что-то исправлять.

Тихий летний вечер. Пригородный район, состоящий из небольших двухэтажных домиков, разделенных забором и двором. В одном из таких домов сейчас можно было увидеть милейшую картину: в гостиной, на мягком диване, заботливо укрытый пледом, сидел беременный омега. Далеко немаленький животик говорил о том, что парень уже на одном из последних месяцев вынашивания, а взгляд медово-карих глаз, наполненный нежностью, и рука, поглаживающая "малыша", сообщали о искренней любви к пока еще не рожденному чаду.

Казалось бы, все хорошо. Но нет, в жизни Феличиано, а именно так и звали омегу, было все не так радужно, как ему бы хотелось... Сейчас же хорошее настроение омрачалось лишь отсутствием рядом любимого альфы.

Людвиг Крауц был бизнесменом. Причем довольно успешным. Но в следствии этого, он часто задерживался на работе, заставляя омежку грустить. Как он сам объяснил это однажды: "Сейчас ты на третьем месяце беременности, - говорил он несколько месяцев назад. - Поэтому я хочу усиленно поработать ближайшие время, дабы потом проводить больше времени с вами". Уже тогда он говорил о Варгасе и их малыше, как о двух людях.

Сейчас же, когда шатен был на последнем месяце и, по подсчетам врачей, должен был скоро родить, блондин старался приходить как можно раньше. Но иногда, все же, задерживался. Как сегодня.

\- Ох... Малыш, папочка опять задержался на работе, - вздохнув, проговорил омега, в очередной раз погладив живот. В ответ он почувствовал, как ладонь пихнули. - Хихи, рвешься наружу... Ты такой смелый! Прямо как Людвиг... - снова вздохнул парень.

Относительную тишину разрушил дверной звонок. Шатен, обрадовавшись, встал и настолько быстро, насколько мог, пошел к двери. Подойдя к двери он прислонил к ней ухо, как учил Крауц, и спросил:

\- Кто там?

\- Феля, это, Гил! - раздался из-за двери радостный голос. Варгас, вздохнув, открыл дверь и отошел, призывая пройти. - Привет! Чего грустишь? Люд опять задержался? - спросил брат альфы, заметив грустный взгляд.

Ответом послужил кивок. Снова вздохнув, омега прошел назад в гостиную. В том, что альфа-альбинос закрыл дверь и тихо идет следом, он не сомневался. Гилберт Байльшмидт вообще был на удивлении тихим в присутствии пары младшего брата. Ну, по крайней мере менее громким, чем обычно.

Спустя десять минут, благодаря хозяйственному альбиносу, в руках обоих были чашки горячего чая.

\- Как ты тут? Как дела вообще? - спросил Байльшмидт.

\- Вроде хорошо. Правда, за Людвига волнуюсь... - снова вздохнул итальянец. - Но я стараюсь не думать о плохом! - решительно закончил он.

\- Ясно. Ты молодец, - блондин отпил напиток. - А как малыш? - он кивнул на живот, стараясь отвлечь омегу от неприятных мыслей.

\- О, с ним все хорошо! - тут же улыбнулся Феличиано. - Толкается. Рвется исследовать мир! Чувствует, что уже недолго осталось... - Варгас в очередной раз за этот вечер погладил живот, отставив чашку на столик.

\- Хех, мелкий весь в меня! - гордо заявил Гилберт.

\- Но ты же не отец, - наклонил голову вбок омега.

\- Зато старший брат отца, - с умным видом аргументировал свое высказывание немец.

Так они сидели еще около часа. На город опустились сумерки, небо стремительно темнело. Стали зажигаться фонари. Блондин уже хотел уходить, когда услышал, как участилось дыхание омеги:

\- Феличиано... Что-то случилось? - он стал перед ним на колени, сжав тонкие ладошки, которые тот поспешил выдернуть и приложить к животу.

\- Д-да... - все так же тяжело дыша, выговорил Варгас, поднимая взгляд карих с медовым отливом глаз на альфу. - Я, к-кажется, рожаю...

Крик Гилберта был слышен далеко от дома.

* * * *

Предчувствие Людвига Крауца весь день не давало ему спокойно вздохнуть. С самого утра голубоглазого немца преследовало не очень хорошее, как ему казалось, предчувствие. Утром, увидев сонного омегу, и спустя час, видя, как он машет ему рукой, провожая на работу, Крауцу удалось ненадолго усыпить интуицию. Однако, стоило ему отъехать достаточно далеко от дома и въехать в город, как тревожный колокольчик зазвонил в несколько раз сильнее.

Именно из-за него он задержался на работе - упрямый по натуре, он не привык бросать работу на полпути. Поняв, что тревога связана с Феличиано, и что если не сделать хоть что-нибудь, он просто не сможет поработать, Людвиг позвонил старшему брату. Тот все равно сейчас в отпуске, а бывать у них в гостях он всегда любил.

Наконец, звоночек успокоился, и немец смог приняться за работу. И все бы ничего, да вот только когда он уже закрывал кабинет и собирался идти домой, вспоминая, не нужно ли чего купить, позвонил Гилберт:

\- Гил, я уже выхожу, скоро бу... - начал было он, но его нагло перебили.

\- Не "скоро", а "немедленно"! - прокричал Байльшмидт. - Можешь вертолет взять, в городе пробки!

\- Что случилось? - первое, что пришло в голову блондина, была тревожная мысль: что-то с Феличиано...

\- Феличиано рожает!!! - проорал альбинос. На заднем фоне послышался вскрик. - Блин, из-за пробок скорая будет не раньше, чем через час! - с этими словами, Гилберт прервал разговор.

Внутри немца все замерло. Уже в следующее мгновение он садился в машину. План в голове созрел моментально: доехать до одного переулка, а там, по улочкам и по дворам, добраться до выезда. Правда, придется сделать небольшой крюк... Но если он будет ждать, когда рассосется пробка, он потратит намного (!) больше времени. "Теперь самое сложное, - думал Людвиг, становясь в крайний поток машин, - Доехать до этого переулка и никого не убить по дороге..."

* * * *

Итальянец старался не кричать. Он старался быть сильным. Он хотел показать всем, а в первую очередь малышу, что "мама" сильный. Но сдерживаться все время он не мог, потому иногда все же вскрикивал. После одного из таких вскриков, перед ним "вырос" Гилберт:

\- Так, спокойно, - начал он, - Людвиг уже едет. Думаю, где-то через полчаса будет...

\- Х-хорошо... Гха! - снова вскрикнул омега.

\- Но! Мы полчаса ждать не будем. Хотя бы потому, что это может навредить ребенку, - Байльшмидт снова встал перед Феличиано на колени.

\- И-и что ты п-предлагаешь? - дрожащим голосом спросил Варгас, периодически вздрагивая.

\- Посиди тут буквально две минуты. Потерпишь? - альбинос сжал руку парня.

\- Уг-гу, - кивнул тот. - А к-куда ты?.. - он поднял взгляд на вставшего немца.

\- Набирать ванну, - бросил он, буквально выбегая из комнаты.

Зачем ему ванна, итальянец подумать не успел, снова вскрикнув.

Спустя две минуты его аккуратно несли на второй этаж, а потом, усадив на бортик ванной, принялись стягивать одежду. Примерно уловив суть действий немца, Феличиано начал расстегивать пуговицы рубашки. Совместными усилиями, уже спустя минуту итальянца усадили в теплую и расслабляющую воду, которая мгновенно начала менять цвет на розоватый. Сам Байльшмидт закатил штанины и залез следом, сев на противоположный от головы омеги бортик:

\- Так. Теперь, когда ты расслабился, пару минут передохни. Когда схватки возобновятся, дернешь меня. Хорошо? - ответом послужил кивок.

Людвиг ждал. До заветного переулка оставалось совсем немного, поэтому он уже включил сигнал поворота. В очередной раз нервно постучав пальцами по рулю, он решил позвонить брату. Почему не Феличиано? Ну, он вряд ли сейчас возьмет трубку. Особенно учитывая, что итальянец во время беременности стал страдать излишней забывчивостью по отношению к гаджету, постоянно оставляя его где-то в доме.

Набрав номер альфы, Крауц стал вслушиваться в гудки. Первое, что он услышал, был крик Гилберта:

\- Ааа! Давай, быстрее расслабишься! - омега что-то отвечал, но понять было сложно. - Все равно! Давай, ааа! - снова крикнул немец, а, услышав крик в ответ, снова "подал пример". - Ааа! Молодец, продолжай в том же духе! Алло, я слушаю. Ты где? - последние две фразы были сказаны более спокойным тоном.

\- Гилберт... Вы там что делаете вообще? - спросил слегка прифигевший от такого "приветствия" блондин.

\- Да ничего особенного, - бизнесмен мог поклясться, что старший брат помахал рукой в своей излюбленной манере. - Так где ты?

\- А... Я буду где-то через полчаса. Может раньше, - немец свернул в переулок, когда на заднем фоне послышался крик Варгаса, заставивший вскрикнуть альбиноса и вздрогнуть блондина.

\- Ааа!!! Что ж ты кричишь?! Э?! Опять?! Так, спокойно, дыши глубже! - казалось, старший немец говорил это обоим: и Феличиано, и Людвигу. - А ты бегом, как можно скорее, мчись домой!!! - звонок был окончен.

А Крауц все продолжал глубоко дышать, прислушавшись к совету старшего брата.

Байльшмидт стал на колени между разведенных и закинутых на боковые бортики ног итальянца. Вода становилась все темнее, дыхание шатена все более сбитым, а вскрики все более громкими.

\- Ну что ж... Погнали, - альбинос быстро размял кисти. - Тужься! Быстрее напряжешься, быстрее родишь!!!

В небольшой ванной комнатке снова раздался крик. Волосы обоих слиплись - у одного от пота и волнения, у другого от пара и напряжения.

Аккуратно подставив руки, немец снова начал инструктаж:

\- Так, а теперь, внимание. Вдыхаешь как можно глубже, будто ныряешь, и напрягаешь живот, задержав дыхание, - блондин глубоко вдохнул. - Понял?

\- А-ага... Гаха!!! - снова вскрикнул парень, но практически тут же набрал кислорода и напряг живот.

\- Молодец. А теперь тужься!!! - крикнул "акушер".

Вода стала темнее. Нельзя сказать, что Байльшмидт не волновался - нет, ему было довольно-таки страшно. Все же он не акушер, хоть и принимает роды второй раз в жизни, а видит в третий. В первый раз он, в возрасте пяти лет, наблюдал за рождением младшего брата, не пожелав покидать рожающего папу-омегу. Весь процесс родов он держал его за руку вместе с отцом-альфой.

Второй раз произошел относительно недавно - около месяца назад, будучи в гостях у общих с братом и Варгасом друзей, он стал свидетелем начавшихся родов у омеги-китайца, нежно любимого русским альфой, которого среди друзей называли "Медведем", из-за высокого роста в купе с широкими плечами и сильными руками. В России скорая помощь ехала дольше доставщика пиццы, а посему было решено рожать дома. Казалось, вперед и с песней! Вот тут-то немец и узнал, что довольно грозный и устрашающий русский боится. Он боится принимать роды у возлюбленного, в страхе причинить вред. Именно поэтому роды принимал Гил, а Иван стоял рядом на коленях и сжимал руку любимого Вана.

И вот снова. Снова он становиться свидетелем и непосредственным участником процесса появления на свет новой жизни.

Из размышлений вывел еще один вскрик:

\- Так, молодец! - похвалил итальянца немец. - Головка и плечики уже вышли! - благо, изначально омега лег практически на спину, держа над водой лишь голову и плечи, так что сейчас Гил, заранее просчитавший уровень воды, мог спокойно приподнять головку малыша, чтобы он мог вдохнуть. - Тужься еще!

Людвиг выбежал из машины, забыв закрыть ее. Бегом, в дом, туда, где такой любимый и родной Феличиано мучается, стараясь помочь их "малышу придти в этот мир безболезненно". Омега сказал эти слова, когда был на пятом месяце беременности.

Со второго этажа раздался крик. "Ванная!" - недолго думая, он помчался туда. А забежав, увидел сидящего в воде и убирающего с лица белые волосы брата:

\- Давай! Еще чуть-чуть!!! - крикнул он, смотря на тяжело дышащего Феличиано.

\- Не могу... - всхлипнув, ответил итальянец. - Я больше не могу!.. Сил нет... - снова всхлипнул он.

\- Феличиано, пожалуйста... Постарайся ради нашего малыша, - Людвиг стал на колени и положил руку на сжимающую бортик ладонь возлюбленного, стараясь не обращать внимания на алую воду и смотреть в глаза омеги.

Тот же, увидев любимого, будто открыл в себе второе дыхание. Кивнув, он глубоко вздохнул и зажмурился. Спустя пару минут Байльшмидт держал на руках маленькое чудо, удивленно моргающее голубыми, как у отца глазами.

\- Мальчик, - непривычно тихо произнес немец, протягивая это чудо счастливым родителям.

Из карих глаз Феличиано снова полились слезы. Но нет, это были слезы радости. Радости и счастья... Да что уж там говорить, даже у сурового и непробиваемого обычно Людвига из глаз потекли соленые капельки.

\- Н-да... Вот я и стал дядей, кесесе, - посмеялся, зажмурившись и, как он думал, незаметно смахивая слезы с алых глаз. - Слышишь, счастливый отец, отнеси своих ненаглядных в комнату. И положи рядом! А можешь и сам улечься, заслужил, чего уж там, - махнул рукой альбинос.

\- А ты? - посмотрел на него Феличиано.

\- А что я?.. - как-то даже печально вздохнул Гилберт. - Я сейчас ванну отмою, нож, - он указал на лежащий на полотенце нож, которым перерезал пуповину, - Да и домой пойду, - зевнул под конец он.

\- Подожди, - заставил его замолчать младший брат. - Останься у нас сегодня. Хотя бы выспись, - улыбнулся блондин.

В ответ Байльшмидт лишь кивнул. И уже потом, спустя полчаса, пожелав всем спокойной ночи и лежа во второй спальне, он вспомнил лицо своего маленького омеги, задорные глаза и грустную улыбку, на непривычно бледном, сливающемся с больничной кроватью лицом. Он вспомнил свое обещание и их последний диалог:

" _\- Гилберт... - прохрипел омега._

_\- А?.. Да, я тут! Что случилось? Тебе хуже? - альфа был взволнован - попав в аварию несколько дней назад, он спровоцировал выкидыш у своего ненаглядного._

_\- Гилберт, пообещай мне одну вещь... - дыхание омеги стало тяжелее, пульс участился._

_\- Все что угодно, хороший мой... Только, умоляю, не волнуйся!.. - он сжал тонкие пальцы парня._

_\- Пообещай мне... - шатен прервался, чтобы вдохнуть. - Что не дашь умереть братишке..._

_\- А?.. - на секунду задумался Гилберт, но тут же спохватился и крепче сжал подрагивающую руку. - Зачем? Его и так никто не даст его в обиду..._

_\- Просто пообещай... - забежали врачи, какая-то медсестра вытолкала альфу из палаты._

_И уже стоя в коридоре, сжимая любимый медальон любимого, он, сжав украшение, тихо произнес:_

_- **Обещаю.**_

_Омегу не спасли. Романо Варгас умер из-за обширного внутреннего кровотечения._ "

Альфа-альбинос вздрогнул, почувствовав стекающую из глаз влагу. Стерев предательскую каплю и усмехнувшись, Гилберт прикрыл глаза:

\- Мне кажется, я исполнил свое обещание. Спи спокойно, малыш Романо...

**Author's Note:**

> Поскольку Книга Фанфиков расстраивает меня всё больше и больше, я решила всё-таки перенести свои работы сюда. По крайней мере пока что.


End file.
